The general requirements for improving hydrogen (H2) storage within a solid medium include appropriate thermodynamics (favorable sorption-desorption enthalpies), relative fast kinetics (i.e. relative fast uptake and/or release), high storage capacity, effective heat transfer, high gravimetric and volumetric densities (e.g. relatively light in weight and conservative in space). Other desirable characteristics may include relatively long cycle lifetimes, adequate mechanical strength and durability. Solid storage (e.g. in metal hydrides) has shown some promise, but the demand for more efficient systems remains an on-going consideration. The U.S. Department of Energy has nonetheless established a multi-stage target for hydrogen storage capacity with respect to fuel cell applications. The targets for such hydrogen storage systems are about 4.5% by weight (wt.) by 2007, 6.0% (wt.) by 2009 and 9.0% (wt.) by 2015.